


Nanny Potts

by LadyAztec



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Nanny McPhee (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack Fic, Darcy Lewis is a BAMF, F/M, Gen, I really don't know what to use for tags, Nanny McPhee - Avengers Style, Sorry Major Character death first thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAztec/pseuds/LadyAztec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late and this idea popped into my head. Tumblr fueled the fire.</p>
<p>Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter had 7 children.</p>
<p>Now Steve's at the end of his rope and needs desperate help.</p>
<p>Enter the ever mystical Nanny Potts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Steve/Darcy
> 
> Truly a crack fic, for fun. 
> 
> As always, I don't own any of the characters just like to play with them.
> 
> Also un- beta'd all mistakes are mine.

Chapter One

Steve and Peggy Rogers had the prefect life. Prefect wasn’t quite the word, but Steve like to think it was close as possible. They married straight out of high school, Peggy pursuing her career in the military while Steve continued to art school. Steve had just graduated when Peggy told him he was going to be a father. Peggy’s family wasn’t exactly happy that Peggy had decided to leave the military because she wanted to stay home. Most of them criticized Steve for pursuing his dreams of being an artist. At least until he luckily had secured a wonderfully paying job at Thor’s Comics. He had interned there and they’d hired him straight away after graduation. Steve was happy with the excellent pay and benefits, he considered himself lucky he had landed it with his growing family. Peggy’s family grumbled but finally let up.

Tony Rogers was born perfectly healthy and Steve couldn’t be a prouder father, especially after his rough childhood. Peggy teased him as she nursed the dark hair infant. Peggy was just about to start back into the workforce when she’d had some stomach bug that wouldn’t go away. Peggy and Steve hadn’t planned on having another child so soon but it was only a year later when Natasha with her bright red hair, surprised them. One trip to the ER later and they went home with Natasha.

“It’s a recessive gene, dear, it’s quite beautiful.” Peggy brushed her fingers over the little tuff on the baby’s head while Steve managed a half smile his nerves worn thin.

After Nat, Steve took a little more care but Peggy just smiled and adjusted accordingly. For a while they were content with their little family of four, Tony and Nat were a handful, Tony always chewing on something or trying to pull it apart while Natasha was happy simply watching her brother with sisterly interest. Steve reading to the children every night and Peggy singing softly to lull them to sleep.

Three years after Nat, there was Jane, with her beautiful brown hair and brown eyes, who only slept when Steve rocked her to sleep, much to Peggy’s teasing. Nat and Tony were eager to help an anyway that could which was tremendous help to their mother. A year after Jane was Bruce. It was very soon after his birth that he needed corrective glasses but Peggy brushed all his worrying aside and assured him it was perfectly fine for Bruce to need glasses and they would deal with the punches as they rolled in. With their growing family, Steve moved them into a larger house. A little bit outside of New York but close enough that it wasn’t a burden to get to work. It had 4 levels: Two for living, one was a basement and the other the attic, both were refurbished to be livable, the basement housed their large kitchen as well. The children had the second floor all to themselves, a large shared spaced for their bedroom and a large loft style play area. The main floor was functionality, the master bedroom, living room, dining room, sun room for Peggy and Steve’s home office. Their attic floor was mostly storage, but also housed a separate bathroom and bedroom and living space.

Two years after Bruce though, Peggy called him at work. She was being used as an emergency foster parent, her friend, Martha Rhodes, was giving up her son, James, for adoption and she had pleaded with Peggy to file to adopt him. Peggy with her big heart and loving nature had of course, agreed. Steve on the other hand was already wearing thin, Peggy’s health wasn’t exactly prefect, the children taking their toll on her body. While his salary was enough to get them by, Peggy’s uncle, Nicholas Fury, had taken over the mortgage of their home. _As a favor to my niece_ the older man stuck his hand out for the deed to the house. Steve gritted his teeth but with Peggy’s hand on his arm and sad smile on her face, Steve reluctantly handed it over. A favor was a debt; Steve was sure of it but held his tongue. Uncle Fury hired a new cook, Mrs. Sif, to ease the burden on Peggy even though Steve had fought against it. He had also wanted to hire a maid to clean, but thankfully Peggy fought that. Steve didn’t think he could handle any more people invading their home.

Steve pleaded with Peggy to allow him to get a vasectomy. He was worried about the toll on her body any more children could take. She had venomously fought against any sort of birth control and she was desperately allergic to latex. She told repeatedly told him, if God blessed them with children, she’d happily bear them. Neither one of them grew up in a big family. Peggy was an only child, she longed for a big family like those she’d seen on her block. Steve was hopelessly sick as a child as such his mother was a slave to keeping him healthy.

Just a few months after they took in James, or “Rhodey” as Tony had started to call him, Maria came to them, first as a foster, then as permanent part of their family. Steve wasn’t sure how much more Peggy could take. But his nerves were completely shot when Peggy took seriously ill and at the same time they found out she was pregnant. Again.

“No Steve, put off the medicine until the baby’s born, please. I can handle it. I can Steve. Please.” The doctors argued, and Peggy was on bedrest for most of the pregnancy, she had Wanda, with practiced ease, thankfully. 

She lived one more blissful year before she was taken away from Steve and their seven children. While Steve was still grieving, Uncle Fury stepped in and took control of their finances.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it! I'll be driving to Sherwood tonight around midnight, if any of ya'll are in Texas, close to Elgin I seriously urge you to come check out Sherwood Forest Faire in February.

Chapter Two

Darcy Lewis sent to the large house with a widower and his seven children.

She’d been hired by Mr. Steven G. Rogers, from a reference of her previous employer, Mrs. And Mr. Odinson. She’d been working her way through school but had to quit when her mother passed and the debt was left to her. Once the bank and debtors took everything, Darcy threw herself into employment. Mrs. Odinson was a family friend and hired her at 16 to keep the house clean, as a live in maid. Darcy took her job quite seriously, and when Mrs. Odinson told her she’d been let go due to some difficult times with her son Loki, Darcy thought she’d for sure have to live in a shelter. Mrs. Odinson assured her she’d already found her a new employer and she had a meeting with him that afternoon.

Darcy thought it was quite strange when she arrived on what she thought would be an interview. Apparently, Mr. Rogers took Mrs. Odinson at her word and hired her straight way so it was actually her first day. 

Mrs. Rogers, as she found out from Mrs. Sif, passed only a few weeks ago and that was the reason she was desperately needed.

“Mr. Rogers doesn’t pay me enough to put up with that lot.” Darcy found that an odd thing to say. Until she saw the house. And the state it was in. The children were completely silence, the obviously loss of their mother a terrible thing they suffered, the younger ones didn’t quite understand. Darcy squared her shoulders, put her things away in the room next to Mrs. Sif’s and stated cleaning up.

“Who are you?” A young boy, maybe 9, glared at her as she started sorting out the clothing thrown about the room.

“My name is Darcy,” She answered while continuing to sort piles. A flash of bright red caught her eye and before she could blink a girl, she guessed 8 popped up next to her brother.

“Are you going to be our new mother?” She asked quietly. Darcy’s eyes widened in alarm. She looked at the other children all hovering close by awaiting her answer.

“All of you, come on, I’m going to explain why I’m here.” Once the children surrounded her, she picked up the youngest, the tiny baby who happily swung a silver rattle around and bounced her on her leg.

“My name is Darcy; I’m going to be your new maid. That means I’ll take care of cleaning, grocery shopping, occasionally helping you little ones, and assisting your father. No I’m not going to be your new mother. You know no one can replace your mother.” They seemed accepting of her little speech and at that moment. Mr. Rogers came in.

“Oh, good you’ve all met. I’m sorry I’ve been called off to work. Please make yourself at home. Children, I’ve hired a nanny to mind you all while I’m away. Please be good for them and mind what Ms. Lewis tells you.” With that he was gone. Darcy was shocked to see such a young man looking so old. He hardly looked 30. 

“Off you go. I’ve got work to do.”

~

Nanny Scott was the 18th nanny Steve had hired. She was supposed to be the strictest, toughest and most fearless nanny this side of New York. He’d gone off to work that day confident she could wrangle his rowdy bunch. They’d play tricks, torment and otherwise cause chaos with the previous nannies but Steve was sure this nanny would be the exception, she came highly recommended and he was sure there was nothing the children could do that would drive her away.

At least until he received the phone call.

“They’ve eaten the baby!” Came the distressed cry and immediately Steve jumped up and dashed out of the office.

“Nanny number 18 gone already?” James “Bucky” Barnes, was one of the writers at Thor’s Comics, and he and Steve were close friends. James had been keeping a running tally of how many and how fast Steve’s children could drive the next nanny to the mad house. He watched as Steve shot him the finger on his mad dash out the door. James shrugged, picked up the slack in the office and waited for Steve’s phone call.

Steve reached the house at record time, just as Nanny Scott was rushing out the door her bags half way packed and falling all over the place, she quickly shoved them into the waiting taxi and was gone before Steve could beg her to stay. She was even more disheveled than the nanny before her. Her hair falling all over the place, a wide crazy look on her face and her pants torn at the knees. 

Deciding he had no choice but find out if his children _really did_ eat their sister, which he was sure they hadn’t. Natasha took special care of her youngest sister, and all the children were close. 

“It’s just a trick, just a trick.” He told himself as he climbed to the second floor landing the tiny voices all whispering to each other as he approached.

He came upon all of them picking and eating what was obviously chicken, with some of Wanda’s clothes on it. Wanda nowhere in sight. He rubbed his temples, this was going to be a long day. 

“Kids, where Wanda?” He heard the tell-tale sign of his youngest child with the silver rattle that rang out from a large stock pot with varied vegetables in it, his little Wanda happily sitting playing with a stick of celery.

He grimaced as he fished her out and thanked the stars that she was covered in gravy or chicken. He quickly found some baby wipes and proceed to clean her up, while he spoke to the other children.

“Just as you wanted, Nanny Scott as left us. Now I will have to go back to the agency this afternoon and hire a new nanny.” Tony pouted and Natasha helped him get Wanda dressed in fresh clothes.

“You will not cause chaos; you will not drive her away like the previous ones, you will be good children like I know you are. But since you’ve caused me to miss work, you will miss your dessert from dinner tonight. Understood?” Steve didn’t give them a chance to answer before he stormed down the stairs once again.

Rhodey looked around at his siblings

“Without desserts? Papa never takes away dessert.” He looked remorseful as Tony just narrowed his eyes and pulled out a chart he was keeping to track the time it took to get rid of their nannies.

“Forget about it. Let’s see how we’ve done. It only took us a few hours to get rid of her. The next nanny probably won’t last even that long. She completely lost it when she thought we were eating Wanda.” Tony smiled and he looked around, his siblings were not sharing his feelings.

“Oh c’mon you know Dad will give us desserts after he’s cooled off.” Natasha carefully put Wanda in her walker with a teething toy.

“What if we just stopped giving Daddy a hard time.” Tony brushed her off, he wanted no other women in their house. It was his hope that their dad would finally stop working so hard and spend time with them, like he used to. If there was no nanny he’d have to take care of them,

“No you know why we’re doing this. Do you want Papa to completely forget about us?” They all shook their heads. “Exactly, without a nanny he’ll have to spend time with us.”

Darcy saw Steve storming down the stairs and quickly ducked out of his way.

“Mr. Rogers are you alright?” She questioned. She’d been busy with her chores and hadn’t had time to help Nanny Scott with her introductions to the children, obviously it hadn’t gone well.

“Oh, Darcy, yes, could you please tell Mrs. Sif, Nanny Schott had to leave and I’m going back to the agency to find a new one?” Darcy tilted her head in compliance.

“Of course Mr. Rogers.”

Once Mr. Rogers left, Darcy made her way down to the kitchen where Mrs. Sif was starting the lunch for everyone.

“Nanny Scott has left.” She said as she started to peel potatoes to mash.

“There’s a shocker.” Sif stirred the pot of green beans she had on the stove.

“I tried to tell Mr. Rogers the children would be fine with us.” Darcy was rather fond of the children; they were all good just Mr. Rogers couldn’t see the wanted his attention.

“With you maybe, not with me. Mr. Rogers promised they wouldn’t come into the kitchen.” Mrs. Sif had spent time in the army and she ran a tight ship, she wouldn’t have any little ones ruining her work in the kitchen.

Darcy rolled her eyes but continued helping in the kitchen, hoping the next the nanny would hold up better than the last 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good bad? Terrible?
> 
> Good or bad comments, I accept them all.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's taken me so long! Sherwood Forest Faire is officially open for the season so I'm exhausted when I come home on Sundays! My little one is 1 1/2 years old or 18 months for those of you that go by months. Most of my energy goes to him.
> 
> I'm working on Chapter 4 as we speak.
> 
> I hope i'm doing alright.
> 
> Feed back is always encouraged!

Chapter Three

Steve Rogers was not one to back down from a challenge.  
No sir, once he set his mind to it, and it got done.

But apparently, Mrs. Brownstone’s Nannies Inc. did not share his feelings. 

As he approached the office building he saw the blinds shift and the open sign quickly flipped around. He quickly darted to the front door only to find it locked and bolted. He sighed and leaned his head against the door. He saw the shifting behind the window and sprang into action.

“Please Mrs. Brownstone, there’s been a misunderstanding.” He followed the person shifting from window to window. “The children didn’t really eat their sister. It was joke, a childish prank.”

He could hear the low voices speaking and whispering through the glass.

“Mrs. Brownstone, I need another nanny right away. I’ve got a very important meeting-” He was cut off by a shrill cry.

“There’s no more nannies! You’ve had your fill!” He heard the deadbolt turn and it was the final nail in the coffin.

“Now what I am going tell Great Uncle Fury?”

The Person you need is Nanny Potts

“Mrs. Brownstone?” When he was met with silence, Steve dropped his shoulders and made his way home.  
~

Steve stomped up the stairs to the play loft where the children were actually quiet for once. He hadn’t really notice but without a nanny they didn’t seem to get into quite as much mischief.

“Well that’s it!” He said as Rhodey popped a grape into his mouth. All the kids quickly turned to faced him. “There aren’t any more nannies. It’s over, done with!” Steve paced back and forth as Tony and Bruce spoke softly to each other in the corner.

“I’ve had to cancel my meeting and that’s going to be a problem, per usual.” Jane quickly spoke up, crowding closer to her father. Steve merely stroked her hair while racking his brain for a solution.

“I told them not to! It wasn’t my idea!”

“Don’t look at me! It’s not my fault” Screeched Nat. Maria ignored her siblings and snuggled up to him, tugging his pant leg until he picked her up. He really hadn’t spent much time with the children as he’d like to. He had to remember to make a note of it. At the moment though Maria as digging her nails into his knee.

“Maria don’t do that it hurts.” He lifted her up and set her on her feet, handing her a teddy bear from the nearby shelf.

Exasperated Steve shook his head and bid the children good night.

“I will see you all in the morning. I have to be up late with work. Go to bed on time.” With that he left, trotting back down the stairs to his office.

“Dear Nanny Scott, I’m so very sorry…” He began his latest apology letter.

~

Darcy heard the children fighting just after dinner, which they’d been denied their desserts, she wasn’t sure how that was going to boil over. But the racket upstairs was grinding even her patience nerves. 

“Alright, listen up!” She hollered once she’d made it up the stairs. “You’re driving your father insane! Stop it!” She pulled a book from her apron and snuggled up to Nat. “Natasha, was is this word?” Darcy had begun studying Russian and Natasha despite her young age had picked up the language quickly in school.

“Lovingly, in English. Why are you reading a Cinderella Story?” Nat questioned. Before she could respond that it was research for an online course Tony cut her off.

“All you need to know is that Stepmothers are always horrible, and once their wife die, fathers all turn bad.” His voice betrayed his obvious hurt. Darcy frown softly. The children really did think that Steve hated them, saw them only as reminder of his late wife. According to that logic, is why Steve hired nannies to torment them. 

“That’s not true Tony. Your father loves you. He’s only trying to provide for you.” Darcy tried to reason with him, knowing it was damn near impossible to once Tony got going.

“He doesn’t do any of things he used to. Doesn’t read to us, doesn’t play with us. He doesn’t even sing mother’s song for Wanda.” Tony had shut down and Bruce spoke up.

“All father wants is a new wife. She’ll treat us badly, because we’re not hers. Who likes other people’s kids?” Darcy shoved her book by into her apron and made eye contact with each child.

“I like you.” Bruce had a response for that too.

“You’re the maid, you’re paid to like us. It’s not the same thing.” With that, Bruce turned his back and followed Tony to the opposite corner of the room.

“Well then, I have work to do.” She quickly ducked down the stairs to the kitchen.

~

Darcy went about the rest of her chores with the children’s words stinging her heart. For all the time she’d spent with them it hurt that they thought she was paid to like them. She sighed and went into Steve’s office. He was nose deep in the newspaper and writing while reading.

“I’ll care of Mrs. Rogers’s desk today.” “Taking care of the desk” meant that she pretended to sort mail or files, fluffy up Mrs. Rogers oversized obviously a female luxury chair and keep everything as it was when she was alive. She knew Steve appreciated it. She also knew Steve would occasionally take care of Mrs. Rogers’s desk himself sometimes.

“Thank you Darcy.” While she worked she absently made mention of the children’s request for a secret dessert.

“I was hoping I could give the children just one piece of candy. You know in secret.” She could have sworn he was going to let her. Despite his order of no sweet.

“No absolutely not. Not even for Rhodey, he’s got no sense of silence, the others will hear him and we’ll have an uproar.” She frowned but agreed.

“Of course Mr. Rogers.” With that she left the office.

Steve looked back at his paper and his eyes went wide when he saw the same ad for Nanny Potts  
Contact at –

He unfolded the paper only to see that the kids had cut out the bottom half. He slumped over his desk. Great.

~

Mrs. Sif heard the tell-tale rattle of little Wanda outside her kitchen and she immediately braced herself. Mr. Rogers promised her the children would not enter her kitchen. She prayed quietly as the sounds passed the kitchen. Thank god. She quickly ducked out of the kitchen, locking it down and made her way to her bedroom. Deciding she was done for the night. If the little rugrats got into mischief she wouldn’t be around to see or hear it.

While Mrs. Sif was distracted, Tony climbed through the window into the kitchen. He knew his father had promised they wouldn’t enter the kitchen, but if their father wanted to punish them for trying to get his attention…well, he’d just have to really show him. It wasn’t that hard to undo the locks Mrs. Sif did on the door to let him his siblings. Chaos to ensue. 

~

Steve had just finished his paperwork when he heard a scream and Darcy bursting into his office, a panicked look on her face. Her normal calm demeanor was frantic and her carefully done up ponytail was half way down. 

“They’re in the kitchen!” She cried, darting out of his office as he stumbled over his desk to get out the door. 

“No…no not the kitchen!” Steve couldn’t afford it if Mrs. Sif deserted him too. Darcy, he knew, could handle the children, but having to take on all the children and housework? Surely she’d up and leave them too!

Steve quickly followed Darcy as they raced down to the kitchen, Darcy pressed herself against the staircase to allow him to pass by her. She was hot on his heels as they reached the ground floor.

“I told you! Just let me sneak them some candy, they would have settled and gone to bed, but nooooo, you just had to choose tonight to put your foot down!” Darcy rarely allowed her true feelings to show to Mr. Rogers. They were his children and she was just the housekeeper. It wasn’t her place to voice her opinion. 

“Yes, Yes I got it! Thank you very much!” They’re arguing was interrupted by a series of short, sharp knocks at the front door. That was odd, it wasn’t late, but definitely after people would come to call.

The two locked eyes and Darcy immediately darted down the hall to door, leaving him to attempt to wrangle the children.

~

Darcy felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she approached the door. The stained glass allowed to see the silhouette of whoever was there. She quickly straightened her hair and fixed her apron. It wouldn’t do to have people thinking she wasn’t good at her job; it would make Mr. Rogers look bad.

With a deep breath, she turned the knob and came face to face with a very odd looking women.

“Good evening,” The woman spoke. Her voice even and smooth. “I am Nanny Potts.” Darcy could only stare as the women came into the light of the porch. 

“Hello, I’m Darcy Lewis, housekeeper, Mr. Rogers is just-” A crash caused Darcy to wince and she stole a peak at Nanny Potts.

“I know. I’ll allow myself in if you don’t mind.” She strolled past Darcy and she quickly followed after her to see what the children had down now.

“Are you from the agency? I thought they said they was no one left?” Darcy tried to get some information from the strange women. She had oddly colored strawberry blonde hair tied back in a tight bun. Her clothing was pristine, a while pant suit that gave off the impression that she tolerated no funny business. Her skin was tarnished with a red blotchy rash that looked like it ran along her veins, she had two beauty marks, one on her cheek just above her lip and the other closer to her ear. The oddest distinction Darcy could make out was the slight buck-tooth that was only noticeable when she spoke. 

“I am a government nanny.” She seemed to know the layout of the house as they descended the stairs kitchen. Steve hadn’t even made it to the kitchen yet when Nanny Potts appeared besides him.

“Good evening Mr. Rogers, I am Nanny Potts, I shall introduction myself to children.” Steve just gawked at Darcy as Nanny Potts passed by them and continued on her way to the kitchen.

“What?” Steve looked at Darcy for answers. The woman was strange to say in the least. Darcy shrugged her shoulders.

“She said she was a government nanny. The children can’t be that bad. Do you think the agency called them?” Steve snapped his head up at her statement.

“A government nanny?” Darcy just looked as shocked as he felt. He chose to ignore the looks and let Nanny Potts go to work. 

“Darcy, please keep an eye on this new nanny. I’m going to make some calls.”  
A quick nod of her yes.

“Of course Mr. Rogers.”

Steve went back to his office, dropping down at his desk he ran his hand over his face. He looked up at Peggy’s desk, seeing her sitting there a concerned look on her face.

“What am I going to do Sweetheart? Uncle Fury says the children are out of control. That they need a female influence…I can’t. I still love you. But you know what he’s like. He’ll stop the allowance unless I marry again and give them a new mother within two months’ time. There’s not time for that!” Steve leaned back, imaging Peggy laughing at him for making such a mess of things.  
“I know what talked about what would happen without his money. I hate this Peggy. I really do.” He looked at the batch of bills sitting on his desk. “The bank will take house, I wouldn’t be able to keep the children. Tony and Natasha would be sent off to boarding school and the young ones would split up. Uncle Fury was always disapproving of all the children. Oh god, Wanda…I couldn’t lose Wanda.” He slumped over his desk, and he would swear on his grave he felt Peggy’s lip against his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Nanny Potts.
> 
> Yes she still does have 5 lessons.  
> 1\. Her Hair   
> 2\. Beauty Mark #1  
> 3\. Beauty Mark #2  
> 4\. Veins/blood   
> 5\. Buck-teeth
> 
> I like Pepper, I didn't want to make her super scary. Forgive me!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work. I fought with this chapter for a good while.  
> Only 2 weekends left of Sherwood Forest Faire!
> 
> A little deviation from the story but I think it works!

Chapter Four

Tony and Bruce began their experiment. 

It was exceedingly easy to trick Mrs. Sif into the walk in pantry. She was banging away on the door as Rhodey sat in front of it playing with his action figures in a mock war. 

Natasha had found the large stew pot and filled it water while the others all found things to line up and toss in. Wanda sat in her little chair clapping happily to the merriment. 

“Bruce you aren’t making another bomb are you?” Nat looked over worriedly as Bruce added more goo into the bowl in front of him. Jane was tossing spices back and forth and Maria was climbing on the counter to jump on the make shift catapult Tony constructed. Launching the assorted items into boiling water.

Nanny Potts descended the stairs to the kitchen, the noise amplifying as she drew closer. She opened the door. She calmly entered, observing the chaos.

“Oh look, the door’s open and there is no one there.” Tony smiled and continued stirring the large pot. The other children all giggled continuing with their games.

“I am here. I am Nanny Potts.” She was an impressive force; Bruce would admit if only in his head. He took a quick glance at Tony.

“Did someone say something? I didn’t hear anything.” Tony smiled and looked at Nat.

“I didn’t hear anything.” She responded, looking at Bruce.

“That’s because there’s no one there.” More clanging and games erupted and Nanny Potts spoke again.

“Listen to me. Stop what you’re doing, put the kitchen right and go to bed.”  
Her voice calm and neutral never raising or lowering. Nat felt a tiny shiver of fear run up her back. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea…but Tony said…

“I know, we’ll stay in kitchen and play all night!” Tony smirked as his siblings cheered and jumped about. At least until Nanny Potts raised one eyebrow and wrinkled her nose. The all at once, their merriment was excelled tenfold.  
“Tony I can’t stop!” Natasha cried she was tossing random things in the stock pot. 

“Tony it’s going to explode!” Bruce’s hands were covered in whatever he was concocting and his glasses were slowly slipping off his face.

“Maria Stop!” Nat cried her eyes seeing that Wanda was at the end of the line of things being launched at the stock pot.

“Then stop if you want to!” Tony yelled back his arms tiring from not being able to stop his tinkering. 

“We can’t!” Was the chorus of answers. 

“Say ‘Please’” Nanny Potts said simply, eyeing the chaos in front of her. It was a difficult way to discipline the children but they had to be made aware of their actions. 

“I never say please!” Tony’s stubbornness shined while his siblings groaned in response. Jane had just picked up Wanda. Nat was screaming at her to put her down.

“Very well.” Nanny Potts turned to leave.

“NO! Tony! Please!” Jane, Maria, Nat, Bruce and Rhodey all cried please, but it wasn’t doing any good. They all stared helpless as their baby sister was going to be cooked.

“Please then!” Tony yelled.

“Please Nanny Potts.” She responded calmly. Tony sneered but relented just as Jane laid Wanda down on the bed of the catapult while Maria began to climb up to the counter. Bruce’s experiment was about to explode.

“Say it Tony!”

“Please Nanny Potts.” Again, like magic, everything was set right and the children were left staring at the clean kitchen while Mrs. Sif and Darcy sat at the table. 

“Upstairs and ready for bed please.” Everyone filed out, Natasha clinging to Wanda while looking at Tony.

Nanny Potts took one final look and nodded good night to the two women sitting down.

“Good night ladies.”

“Good night Nanny Potts.” They responded. Darcy and Mrs. Sif didn’t remember how they came to be sitting in the kitchen snacking on petite cakes Mrs. Sif whipped up or how the children had managed to get off to bed without an uprising but Darcy was grateful Mr. Rogers wouldn’t have more to worry about. 

“Be careful Wanda, that’s mamma’s rattle.” Natasha swiped a cloth across her face to get her ready for bed, taking special care to clean her hair and neck. Bruce was brushing his teeth and putting up his glasses, obviously shaken from their ordeal.

“What are you doing?” Tony stormed into the bathroom, shock and anger on his face. He was in his pajama’s too but that meant nothing.

“Getting ready, like she told us.” Tony scoffed.

“Since when?” Natasha snapped, handing off Wanda to Bruce to pointing to the door. Bruce slipped out without another word.

“Since we almost got Wanda boiled! Tony we can’t keep running papa ragged!” Her eyes danced with the fire that colored her hair. “If you want to push it go ahead.” She stomped passed him.

Tony captured the attention of all his siblings.

“Should I remind you we’ve gotten rid of the last 18 nannies, we’ll get rid of her too.”

Darcy knocked softly on Mr. Rogers office door. It was well past the children’s bedtimes, and Nanny Potts had already retired to her rooms. 

“Mr. Rogers? Sir?” Darcy shivered pulling her shawl closer around her shoulders. He’d let his fire place die out and he was slumped over his latest work. Thankful he wasn’t at his drool stage yet.

“Mr. Rogers?” She nudged him and he blink at her. She cocked her head and motioned to the door. He nodded and hoisted himself up. Darcy was use to his late nights, so exhausted he forgot who she was and he’d call her Peggy while leaning on her. She hoped today wouldn’t be the same. She was in no way Peggy Rogers, all amazing mom and military woman. She’d heard so many amazing stories about her both from the children and Nick Fury, when he’d stopped by a few times. 

“Come on Mr. Rogers, off to bed.” He waved to her as he stumbled out of the room and Darcy set to work prepping his desk for the next day before turning in herself after double checking on the children.

Tony’s covers were kicked off and she covered him back up, Nat was tucked in perfectly, Bruce was under his sheet but over his comforter and his hair was tickling his nose, she pushed it back. Jane and Rhodey were sleeping soundly and Maria was bundled up like a tortilla. Darcy pulled the extra bedding from the chest at the foot of Maria’s bed and tucked it around the tiny girl. Finally, she made her way over to Wanda’s crib. Darcy smiled softly pulled the covers closer to the infant, careful not to jostle her while she took the silver rattle out her hands, placing a little bit away still within reach for when she woke up.

“Goodnight children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments! I love Comments! Also The Soldier is also getting some love if you want to read a MMA/UFC combo with the Avengers with the WinterShock as the star check out my other story The Soldier


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fast foward, setting up some drama!
> 
> “Mornin’ Doll,” he tipped his head as she loaded up a tray of food for the children’s mid-morning snack. “What’s made the sun kiss you this morning?” He teased. When Steve had told him that Fury had hired a nanny without meeting her or ever seeing her face or skills, he was wary. But when Darcy managed to wrangle the kids while Steve raced out the door without so much as “good luck” he figured her references were impeccable.

Let it be known, James Barnes doesn’t scare easily. He’s known Steve and Peggy since they were kids, Steve a little longer but not the point. When Steve and Peggy got married, he was the best man, when Tony was born, James bought Steve a drink and cheered to new fatherhood and uncle-hood, even wrangling Tony while Steve and Peggy went out for a date night once or twice.

Let it also be known, James Barnes, was at this moment terrified. He strolled into the Rogers’ household where apparently the new Nanny had done the impossible. The children had said please and thank you, as well get up when they were told to. He saw Steve stand a little straighter and the live in maid, Darcy smile a little more. He waved her good morning and notice the soft color on her cheeks.

“Mornin’ Doll,” he tipped his head as she loaded up a tray of food for the children’s mid-morning snack. “What’s made the sun kiss you this morning?” He teased. When Steve had told him that Fury had hired a nanny without meeting her or ever seeing her face or skills, he was wary. But when Darcy managed to wrangle the kids while Steve raced out the door without so much as “good luck” he figured her references were impeccable.

Darcy for her measure, ignored Mr. Rogers’s friend. The color on her cheeks had nothing to do with Mr. Rogers smiling brightly at her as she reported the agenda and colorful notes/updates on the children. Nope. Not one bit.

“I have duties, good day Mr. Barnes.” She scurried away as Steve came down the stairs. 

“Bucky, quit hitting on my housekeeper.” James shrugged, poor girl needed a date away from this craziness that was the Rogers’s household.

“Don’t forget the meeting today. Thor’s really antsy about it. It’s the first time in a while that the old man is coming down. Mr. Allfather.” Steve nodded and swiped the last piece of toast from the kitchen. The children had already been up and were currently out with Nanny Potts on a trip to the lake. 

“Darcy, tell the children I may be late tonight.” He called, hearing her non-commitment response.

“Let’s go.” 

Darcy raced down the stairs as the front door swung shut.

“Mr. Rogers, you’re meeting with Mr. Fury-” She’d reminded him numerous times this week. She’d received a call from Mr. Nicholas J. Fury’s secretary that stated he was making plans to come see the household and evaluate the state of things. She remembered Mr. Rogers’s panicked looked and how’d asked her to make sure everything was in order by Friday. Today. 

She looked around distressed and made her way into Mrs. Sif’s kitchen and the phone there. At least she could let the receptionist know to intervene and let Mr. Rogers know about his forgotten meeting.

~

Nanny Potts watched quietly as the children played along the beach, they were definitely a handful to say in the least. Not her hardest mission but definitely a top 10 candidate. Tony. Tony was obviously hurt and projected that hurt by acting out. She was currently working on fixing Mr. Rogers because with him fixed, the children would happily fall in line. She was quite pleased to find her first two lessons only need one example each for compliance from the children.  
1\. Go to bed, when they’re told, had a marvelous turn out.  
2\. Say Please, was a little extreme; she’d admit but extreme cases, extreme action.  
Her next lesson was going to be a dozy.  
3\. Get dressed when told  
4\. To listen  
5\. To Do as they’re told   
Nanny Potts wouldn’t tell an un-truth; she really didn’t care for the part of her mission where her appearance frightened people. She was quite pleased when the two beauty marks faded away.  
“Nanny, can you help me untie my kite please?” Rhodey was standing next to her, his little grey kite tangled to bits. She smiled at him and waved her fingers. Instantly the kite was gliding toward the sky the knots and tangles righting themselves. “Thank you Nanny!” His smile infectious as he scampered off to hold on to the kite.

~

Darcy called the receptionist 5 times. Two messages, two phone numbers and even left a message for Mr. Barnes. She bit her lip as she scrubbed, cleaned, polished, and shined the entire house while the children were out. Even setting out their clothes in the mud room for them to change into before actually getting into the house. Mr. Rogers needed this meeting to go perfectly without a hitch if he wanted to keep his family together. 

She didn’t mean to easy drop, honest. She was bringing him his nightly tea when she heard him talking to Mrs. Rogers. Darcy had long accepted how people grieve in different ways. Losing her own parents taught her that. It was also why she indulged the children and treated Mrs. Rogers desk as if she was coming home soon, because for Mr. Rogers and his children, there was a hole no one could replace. But she heard him. She heard him telling Mrs. Rogers about Mr. Fury’s control of property and the monthly allowances, as well as his stipulations about Mr. Rogers remarrying.

“You better hope you’re good at stalling if Mr. Rogers doesn’t get here in time.” Ms. Sif was finishing the afternoon tea and snacks while Darcy tried once again to reach Mr. Rogers.

“Hush! We’re supposed to be seen and not heard.” A commotion upstairs had them both jerk their heads to the stairs.

“They’re ba-ck.” Ms. Sif giggled and Darcy raced up the stairs in hope to prevent disaster to the clean house.

“Children please! Wait in the mud room!” She called taking the steps two at a time. She made to the mud room just in time to see Mr. Rogers sliding into the house, his briefcase and jacket tossed aside.

“Mr. Rogers! Oh, umm.” Darcy quickly righted herself and praise the leave that he was back. “I’ve been trying to reach you all morning. Mr. Fury-” He nodded as he caught his breath.

“Yes, I had a meeting and the receptionist was informed not to disturb it for any reason, thankfully we ended early, she was hovering outside the door waiting. I came as soon as I could. He hasn’t arrived has he?” Darcy hung up the jacket and took up his briefcase, placing it right side up by the mail sorter.

“No sir, and the children are due back any moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is what will set up the beginning of the end! Hopefully. I'm trying so hard to finish one story at a time, before starting a new one.  
> If you had any suggestions or ideas please feel free to the throw them my way! I'm LadyAztec-Syren on Tumblr. 
> 
> I'm sorry if I skimmed over a few parts. I'm trying really hard to go straight from the movie and do my own twist on it!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Fury visits and there are new objectives that have to be fulfilled.
> 
> Someone help me finish this story! I just can't write Steve/Darcy to save my life and I'm failing as a fandom writer.

“Darcy, Nanny Potts you wrangle the children into their clothes, and when we’re ready I’ll come get them.” This would work, it had to work. Steve figured if he introduced the children at one time, cleaned, well-mannered and polite Uncle Fury would see there was no need for Steve to remarry and continue assisting with their home.

“Yes sir.” 

“Mr. Rogers, Mr. Nicholas Fury to see you sir.” Ms. Sif scurried back to the kitchen to prepare the meal and Steve straightened his tie. He quickly descended the stairs and came face to face with Uncle Fury in the hallway.

“Hello Uncle, it’s so great to see you again.” Nicholas Fury surveyed the living room, taking a sharp eye to the upkeep. It was charming, not much had changed since his niece’s passing. He still saw her pictures hanging on the wall with the family photos. There was a crispy, clean smell in the air and he assumed the housekeeper was doing her job. Despite his vision disadvantage Uncle Fury was content to see the house not in complete disarray.

“Yes, shall we have get down to the business of my arrival?” He was not one to waste time. 

Steve nodded quickly and called down the children and Nanny Potts.

“Yes, of course, if I may, this is Nanny Potts, and if I can introduce our oldest son, Tony, then there’s Natasha, Jane, Bruce, James “Rhodey”, Maria, and of course the youngest, Wanda.” Uncle Fury took a quick look but otherwise dismissed the children.

“I’ve actually come to talk to you about reliving some of your financial burden Steven, children please.” Nanny Potts lead the children out and Mrs. Sif came by delivering the meal to Steve and Peggy’s office.

“Yes, of course uncle we can take tea in my office.” Tony looked back at the worried look on his father’s face.

“Nonsense, whiskey for me.” Uncle Fury responded as the door shut.

~*~

“I hate my good clothes!” Rhodey tugged at the collar of his shirt while Maria and Jane toyed with the lace on their dresses. Tony undid his tie and scowled at the still shut door downstairs. Father and Uncle Fury had been holed up for a decent hour now and the children were growing restless.

“You know…” and idea struck Tony and a sly smile plastered his face. “Father never said where we were supposed to put our good clothes on.”

Natasha scowled as her younger siblings and Tony wrangled their clothes onto an old scarecrow that Tony and Bruce had rigged up. Father was going to so upset with them! She tried to stop them, this plan couldn’t end well especially with Uncle Fury here.

~*~

“I’m sorry I don’t think I heard you right, you want to take one of the children?!” Steve didn’t quite believe his ears. Uncle Fury couldn’t be serious. When he said, he’d relieve some on the financial burdens Steve assumed he meant with the bills not take one the kids! The fact that he was still insistent that Steve remarry, he’d even suggested a suitable lady by the name of Sharon Carter. No relation to Peggy he insisted, but Steven felt like the name was familiar. He didn’t have much time to delve into his memories.

“You heard me correctly Steven. As it is, I’ve recently secured a spot in a prestigious school for one the children, specifically one of the young ladies. The headmistress owes me a favor, think nothing of it!” Uncle Fury downed his glass of whiskey and stood up. “Shall we look at the estate? I hope everything is tip top shape!” His black duster swept behind him as Steve scrambled to follow.  
“Wait, wait uncle Fury!”

Steve was desperately trying to come up with something more eloquent that “um” while uncle Fury surveyed the house. The children were remarkably scarce and the mischief that they would usually be up to was oddly vacant.

“Uncle Fury, I don’t think you quite understand, the children and I, well I wouldn’t be comfortable if you were to-” Suddenly a quiet “meep” was heard and Uncle Fury had a firm hand on Maria’s shoulder.

“Ah. Steven, she’ll do perfectly! Come on now. I don’t have all day!”

All at once the world seem to implode for Steve as Uncle Fury, walked, um forcefully stalked to his waiting car, Maria firmly in his grasp. 

Nanny Potts surveyed as Mr. Rogers watched like a fish out of water as Maria was dragged away and her other charges scrambled out of the side of the house to rescue their sister. Tony was the first to react, quickly pulling along the old scarecrow they dressed up in Maria’s good dress. It was just a simple thing to make the thing dance and behave as young woman should.

“How wonderful. That one will do, this one is a bit quite.” Uncle Fury released his hold on Maria and she scampered back to her father’s arms. Her hold on him evident she feared for her life in a manner of speaking of course.

“Whether you like it or not, someone must go with your uncle.” Tony looked at Natasha and their siblings to Maria securely in their father’s arm. Nanny Potts could only do so much and for the rest, it was up to the children.

“Nanny, prepare her things and have her placed in my car. Come Steven I’d like another drink before we leave!” She nodded her head and pried Maria away from her father and they both disappeared back into the house with the other children following behind her.

~*~

Darcy looked at the little faces, hope swimming in their eyes. What else could she say? When Tony first approached her, she was shocked by his request. Her first thought was to storm into that office and let that man know exactly what she thought of his conditions and how dare he try to separate this family but then she remembered Steve-Mr. Rogers. How sad he looked when he thought she wasn’t around to see him, the way his fingers would touch Mrs. Rogers’s chair and how she could hear him talk to her, asking her for advice; how he seemed utterly lost without her. She’d do anything to keep their family together, even if it meant her departure. 

Darcy kissed them each and quickly stuffed a suitcase with her things before rushing down to the waiting black car.

“Now uncle please, I must disagree.” Steve was still trying to talk Uncle Fury out of taking one of his girls as he helped the other man slip into his black duster.

“Really Steven, I thought we’d moved passed this. Nanny is the young lady ready?”

“Yes sir. She’s prepared for your trip.” Steve shook his head and reach for Nanny Potts. No, she couldn’t possibly have really put Maria in that car. She wouldn’t.

“Don’t forget Steven, those children need a mother, someone to help them with their discipline, I’ll check in within the month and I expect an answer.” Uncle Fury stormed out of the house leaving Steve speechless as Nanny Potts ushered the children upstairs.

“No.” Steve rushed the towards the front door throwing it open, watching in horror as the taillights faded from the road.   
“Papa! Papa!” Maria came barreling down the stairs of the house and into Steve’s arms, knocking him over while the other kids ran around him.

“Oh god, Maria! You’re okay…wait how are you okay?” Steve’s hand framed her face, the black curls of her hair ticking his skin.

“Darcy.” Was the quiet answer.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Feels. The kids Prank. And Nanny Potts nannies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a battle to crank out this story. I really into it when I started and lately I've been forcing myself to write it. Scrapped and tried again so many times. But I am determined to finish! It will just take a while!
> 
> Thank you to those who have stuck it out with me!

Chapter Seven

Darcy was quiet as Mr. Fury explained all the expectations and how now she’d be under his guidance for education. If she was being honest, she was rather excited at the prospect of finally having a proper education; she’d could obtain her own job outside of housekeeping and stop relying on just her good work ethic to get her where she needed to go. She smiled softly, it also kept the children together with their father and that was what truly important to her. 

Mr. Fury introduced her to the headmistress and she was shown to her dorm room, private because of her connection to Mr. Fury. While she didn’t enjoy the little fib, she would take advantage. She didn’t even have to fake her name, Mr. Fury just handed her off with pre-signed paperwork for her to fill in herself. So really where was the lie?

~*~

With Darcy gone the children divided up the chores, actively taking part in keeping the house together. They all felt her missing presence and their moods often reflected it. Steve, found he missed it the most. He missed her, well the way she just so prepared, always knowing just what him and the children needed at moment notice. While the children did their best to help with the daily chores it was obvious a piece was missing. Nanny Potts was still his biggest help so when he dashed out of the house one early morning she was already there with a quiet nod.

He’d dung through his files and found the card that held Mrs. wait a minute, right, Ms. Carter’s information. She’d been married before, as he recalled but had returned to her maiden name.  
“Well my dear Peggy, it’s the only way.” Steve dialed the number while on lunch at work. Nanny Potts had told him that 4 of her 5 lessons were complete and he had to agree that they all seemed to be doing much better. He just hoped with the new addition of a stepmother they didn’t all regress. 

“Oh, hello Steven! Yes, I remember, of course I’d love to have lunch with you!” He pulled the phone away from his ear as Sharon squalled on the other end. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to put up with her voice but grinded his teeth through it.  
“Yes, I’ll send you an email with my information. It was good talking to you Sharon.” It was abundantly clear Uncle Fury had informed her about his situation and she seemed all too willing. 

Tony knew something was wrong.  
After the visit with Uncle Fury and Darcy leaving he felt the hole in chest. His siblings were all a little more morose without Darcy’s smile and he was responsible. He knew it was the only way to save their sister but at the expense of their…saying housekeeper felt cold. He wasn’t equipped to deal with these emotions.  
“Nanny!” Tony had taken off, up to Nanny Pott’s room, thankful that his siblings had gone outside to play that day. It was a rare day that their father was working outside and able to interact with them.

“Hello Tony.” She said softly, patting the seat on the bench where she sat, watching the gardens.   
“I…need help.” He kicked at an invisible speck and made his way over to the spot next to her. He noticed for the first time a lot of her rather interesting features had smoothed out or disappeared completely.   
“I’ll do my best to help you.” She said calmly. He almost hated her quiet calm, her ability to roll with all the punches that seemed to come with being a nanny.  
“We miss Darcy…I miss Darcy.” Darcy didn’t try to replace their mother as she said her very first day in their home but she’d filled the void with her warmth and sunshine. They would never forget their mother but Darcy soothed the hurt.

Steve fidgeted with his tie and pressed shirt, Mrs. Sif had prepared a light tea and snack tray while Nanny Potts took the children out for the day. Steve wasn’t sure he ready for the children to meet Ms. Carter and if he really couldn’t stand her, he saw no reason to potentially undo the kids progress.

The doorbell came all too soon and with Darcy gone, Mrs. Sif had taken on some of Darcy’s old work. The children had taken the brunt of it, trying to distract themselves. 

“Oh how quaint!” The high-pitched voice echoed through the hall and Steve saw Mrs. Sif’s back straighten and she looked at him, shaking her head, as if that would stop the ringing in her ears. “Isn’t this a darling, little, house. Obviously needs a woman’s touch though.” She eyed the walls and photos while Steve found the courage to greet her.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Carter, I’m so-happy you were able to meet for lunch.” Sharon’s eyes focused on Steve and he could swear he saw her smile morph into a predatory grin. He swallowed and smiled.  
“No trouble at all, I was so excited to receive your call.” They walked up to his study, Mrs. Sif ahead of them with her tray of refreshments. “Please, call me Sharon.”

Their meeting wound up with Steve trying to save Sharon from one prank after another. Apparently, Tony had found out about his meeting, decided he was not having it, and recruited the other children to sabotage it. Sharon had stormed out before he could truly explain his rash behavior, if anything that side look she gave him was cause for concern. Steve had just melted into his office chair, absently starting at the feminine chair across the way, his mind torn between missing Peggy and wishing Darcy would come bustling in, and warming the room.

After a long night of debating, arguing, and fighting with himself; Steve decided it was the best course of action to inform the children why he intended to get married and what would happen if he didn’t.

At this particular moment he really missed Darcy. Missed her smile and how she was so easy going and quick to help him solve difficult problems. She always said any problem can be a solution if you tried looking at it a different way. Peggy quickly replaced Darcy’s happy smile, nudging him to get a move on, and do what needed to be done for their family to be happy.

Happy. 

Would their family be happy? Sharon certainly didn’t fit that bill. But his list of options consisted solely of her and he was out of time. 

With an anguished sigh he shoved himself out of his chair and marched downstairs, summoning the children as he did so. He met them in the living room, all of them in some state of cleaning outfit. He’d let it slip from his mind that Darcy was longer there to mind the household chores. He was surprised the children had taken over her duties, Tony was holding varies cleaning products on a holster around his waist, Natasha had her hair covered by a bandana and apron (one Darcy had made for her to match her own) pulled tightly around her neck and waist. The other kids had makeshift aprons and protective gear each with a rag or paper towel. 

Tony refused to look at him, still clearly upset but when Steve took his chair, he motioned to his open lap and everyone but Natasha and Tony clamored to sit with him. It felt so nice to have all their bodies snuggled up to his. How long had it been since they’d done this? How long since he’d truly made time for the children who were so precious to both him and Peggy? He’d done a terrible disservice to them.

“Look, I don’t know how else to explain this, but here goes. Since your mother passed, Uncle Fury has been helping with our finances. Our money. What I make isn’t quite enough. Well, since he’s in charge, I’ve had to do things he asks. One of those things is getting married. While I’m not sure I want to. I have to take of you children and if I don’t…” He trailed off, Uncle Fury had already tried to take Maria from him. There was no one else to save the children but himself.

“If I don’t I don’t know if we’ll be able to stay together. So please, just try to understand how difficult this is.” _Without your mother, without Darcy, alone._ Steve barely kept it together as he slid from the chair and rushed up to his study, the door shutting soundly.

Natasha looked at Tony then her siblings. They hadn’t known what would happen with that lady. They didn’t know their lives were on the line. When her eyes met Tony’s they shared a simply nod.  
“Nanny!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of time jumping. Some scenes from the movie had been left out, we're veering off in a new directions, still semi-sticking to the story. It's kinda of running away from me so we'll see how it goes! Drop me a line!


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

When the doorbell rang multiple times, Sharon was not expecting to see the Rogers children outside her door. Granted the nanny was a few steps behind them, a look on her face that screamed “this was not my idea.” 

“Hello Mrs. Carter.” The oldest boy spoke up. Oh, Steve had said it was Anthony? Antonio? She wasn’t too terrible interested in the children to really remember. Had things worked out with Steve, she would have been shipping those brats off to boarding school.

“Has Steven sent his brats to do his bidding? I refuse to see him, that man is a monster.” She tried to slam the door in their faces but the little red-head quickly stopped her.

“Honest Mrs. Carter, it wasn’t papa’s fault! We…we were playing pranks. He was trying to save you.” She looked honest enough, at least for Sharon to pause before her humiliation had gotten the better of her.

“Then why isn’t he here explaining this to me? Hmm? No wonder you children are out of hand if he’s this lax in parenting.” She noticed the oldest one open his mouth but was quickly silenced by a dark-haired little girl.

“Miss. Please. If you don’t agree to marry our papa, Uncle Fury won’t give him any money.” That caught Sharon’s ear and she quickly threw open the door.

“Money? What money?” The other boy, with curly dark locks spoke up.

“Our mother’s uncle. Nicholas Fury. He’s agreed to give our father money if he remarries before the month is up.” The month was nearly over. But she knew who Fury was. Old money. It wasn’t as if Sharon hadn’t been looking for her next husband anyways. The smile she gave the children all sent them back to their nanny.

 

Steve was running over their monthly expenses, seeing if there was a possible way to cut some things out and not need Uncle Fury’s help. He got to the line about Darcy’s pay and couldn’t bring himself to cross it off. Sure, Fury was paying for her schooling and such. But it didn’t feel right to leave her without extra money should she need it. 

He’d gotten rid of just about all he could when the door banged open and her could hear the kids scrambling around the house. A mixed shout for him, calling him down the stairs and into the waiting arms of one, Sharon Carter.

“Oh Steven! Your children have it explained it all, I do hope you’ll forgive me for overreacting.” She had her hands all over his chest and suddenly it felt like he was severely underdressed. 

“Oh, have they? Uh, thank you Sharon. I’m very glad to hear that. I promise, we promise, no more childish pranks.” Tony raised a single eyebrow but merely shrugged at his father’s answer. That promise was debatable, at least. Sure Mrs. Carter might be their new stepmother if she agrees to marry their father, but Uncle Fury never said they had to _stay_ married. 

The next few weeks passed in a flurry. Nanny Potts was instructed to keep the children as far away from Sharon as possible, per Sharon’s request. Steve on the other hand, spent more time than he had in the past year, with the kids. He left all the preparations to Sharon after Uncle Fury was informed and heartily proclaimed he would have one of his people assist Sharon with the details. Once Uncle Fury heard Steve intended to get married, he was more than happy to extend the actual timeline for said marriage. Still short in Steve’s opinion but at least most of his stresses were dealt with. His job was happy to give him the time off since he’d been working himself to death. Having a paid vacation was nice. 

So was hearing the children’s laughter again. He smiled as Tony tossed him a glove and bat, the other kids spread out to catch whatever Tony decided he needed to hit. Nanny Potts was off today, spending her time do whatever it was she did without the children. Honestly it surprised him that she hadn’t said anything about his upcoming marriage. She was just there, caring for the kids, but allowing them to grow and have their own personalities and quirks. She didn’t try to fit them into tight little boxes. 

“Papa! Look I caught it!” Jane whom was normally buried in a book was waving the ball in her gloved hand, sporting a huge grin on her face. When was the last time he saw the smile?

“Great job Jane! Rhodey, your turn!” Steve wound up again as Tony prepared to launch another ball. 

“STEVEN?” Sharon’s loud screech pierced the air and he visibly cringed. The happy looks instantly diminished. 

“I’ll be right back. Promise.” Steve dropped the bat and glove by the doorframe and looked over his shoulder, Nat and Tony were already gathering the other kids up and putting gloves and equipment away. He was sure what saddened him more, the fact that Sharon had interrupted this happy moment, or the fact that the kids were already use to it.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today! It is complete!

Chapter Nine

Darcy was finishing her last final of the semester when she received the letter from Uncle Fury. 

When she’d first enrolled they gave her a test to see where she would fit best and how much work she’d have to do. Given that she told the truth on her forms they placed her in a college level work, when paired with all the test she passed via knowledge she was already a senior by the school’s standards. So, she tested out of a lot of her classes focused on the course she wanted to study. Which was difficult to decide. 

The letter though, broke her heart. Steve-Mr. Rogers was getting married. She was to attend as one of his daughters of course. Uncle Fury would be sending a drive to collect her once her final was complete and she was packed. Apparently, Mr. Rogers’s soon-to-be wife had chosen a dress for her, but Fury had vetoed it for one of his own choosing.

Her undecided course of study would have to wait until the spring semester.

Nanny Potts surveyed her charges as they dressed for their father’s wedding. Tony was especially cross with Mrs. Carter’s choice of clothing. It seemed as if she had made it her goal to humiliate the children under the guise of her wedding theme. Nanny Potts had prided herself on only observing, gently leading the children to their own choices and helping them grow. But this? She’d never in all her years of nannying, of helping families, of being useful and kind, had she ever met a woman so cold hearted and cruel. 

So, when the morning of the wedding came, and the gloom faces of her charges asked for assistance with the clothing she could do nothing but agree. If making their clothes a little less itchy and setting some rather fun ideas in their minds, who was going to judge her?

“Children!” Sharon summoned the children down the stairs to survey their outfits and to make sure they understood each other one final time before she married their father. Their sad faces appeared, the nanny close behind.

“Oh wonderful, you all look so pleasant and clean. Now, I want to go over a few things since I’ll be your new mother.”

“You’ll never be our mother.” Tony smarted off, tugging lightly at the tie he wore. The ugly pink and teal suits and dresses they had to wear looked terrible. The girls had on ugly bonnets that made them look washed out, and it clashed with Natasha’s bright curls. 

Sharon narrowed her eyes, zeroing in on the smallest child, who was quietly playing with a silver rattle. Quickly and without a sound she plucked the rattle from the child’s hands and smiled triumphantly.

“Give. It. Back.” Tony growled.

“Please, it was our mother’s last gift, please give it back.” Natasha pleaded, trying to calm Wanda down as the youngest girl cried, wailing loudly, and reaching for the toy.

“Uh-uh, I don’t think I will. You will be silent, and behave during my wedding, then I’ll be shipping you brats off to boarding school.”

A loud snap accompanied her speech and the children watched in horror as their mother’s rattle, the last piece of her they had, was snapped in two, and tossed in to the fire place. Sharon stomped off, and Wanda’s head was buried in Natasha’s hair, her quietly cries slowly fading out as they Nanny Potts ushered them outside to their places for the wedding.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done! Everything is unbeta'd and of course I don't own any of the characters, just like to use them for my entertainment!

Chapter Ten

“Steven!” Uncle Fury marched into the house, being quickly met by his nephew. 

“Uncle, right now time, can I-” He was abruptly cut off as Fury swept his coat off, and look around.

“Where’ the woman?” As if on cue, Sharon came bustling in, her pink gown flowing behind her, with her hair pin fastener pulled back over her blonde locks.

“Oh, now nice to meet you, Mr. Fury,” She gripped Steve’s arm as she shook Uncle Fury hand. He looked at her, giving her the once over before nodding at Steve.

“Uncle Fury, my fiancé Sharon Carter, Sharon his is my uncle Nicholas Fury.” Steve felt a tug on his jacket and turned quickly as Uncle Fury and Sharon conversed. 

“Papa, Mrs. Carter, she-” Sharon whipped Steve around and glared at Maria.

“Oh good, the children are here. Steve introduce them.” Sharon smiled viciously.

“Oh yes, Uncle, here are the children, Sharon picked out the outfits herself. They um, go well with the…theme.” He tugged lightly on his collar but Uncle Fury quickly dismissed the children to introduce his own.

“Ah, very well. And may I introduced.”

Tony glanced around their father and nudged Natasha.

“Who’s that?”

“She’s a princess.” Jane chirped. 

“A fairy princess.” Maria awed.

“It’s Darcy.” Steve quickly closed his mouth as Darcy looked up from behind Uncle Fury. 

“My adopted daughter, Miss Darcy Lewis-Fury. Now enough of this, to the drinks! Come Sharon, show me around please.” Sharon and Fury walked out to the yard as Darcy smiled sadly.

“How lovely it is to see the young people, I am most pleased to receive an invitation to the ceremony.” She hadn’t met Steve’s eye but quickly he caught her gaze.

“Un, yes. Are you…happy?” She blinked and nodded her head.

“I am most content. You must be happy to be remarrying.” Steve blushed and nodded his head.

“How did you put it? Most content.” Darcy swallowed the response and nodded, 

“Well I’ll take my place now.” Quickly she turned on her heel and followed Fury out to the yard, Steve and the children behind her.

“Are you sure it’s Darcy?”

“Yes!”

“She’s never looked like that.”

“Yes, she has.”

The children were ushered into their seats and Steve took his place at the altar, Bucky sat next to Tony, refusing to go along with this nonsense. He’d argued with Steve for hours when he’d announced he was marrying Sharon. Bucky would have been happy to take up residence in the spare bedroom next to Mrs. Sif, to help with the bills and get Steve out from under Fury. But Steve insisted that he’d figure it out on his own, and he refused to take the loan Bucky offered. So here he was, matching scowls on his and Tony’s faces as Sharon appeared when the music started. 

“We have to do something, there must be another way!” Natasha elbowed Tony. 

“Be have!” Sharon stage whispered them as she passed by.

“Bee Hive!” Wanda giggled in her booster seat next to Nanny Potts.

“Lesson number five Tony, you must do as you’re told.” She whispered to him.

“Beehive.” 

“Beehive?” Tony questioned. “There’s isn’t a beehive. What do you mean?”

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to marry this man and this woman-” An older priest with fading silver hair and large glasses began.

The light clicked.

“Buzz Buzz” Tony pretended to swat at a bee, and made a show of it without getting out of his seat. The other children quickly caught on and began to buzz and swat at invisible bees.

“In holy matrimony-”

“Get off!”

“There’s one by you!”

The sensation began to make its way across the way and the priest began to sweat. 

“I hate bees, I’m allergic!” He ducked quickly to avoid a bee. Sharon glared at him, and swatted his arm.

“There aren’t any bees!”

“No, really, I swell up!” Steve glanced around and caught eyes with Tony. The grin on his face, igniting a long dormant flame. The same grin that Peggy wore when she was up to something.

“Do something! They’re trying to ruin my lovely wedding. Nasty, vicious little brats!” Steve looked at Sharon who was scowling at him. “Honestly Steve do you see any bees?”

He glanced back at the children and felt Sharon grab his chin to make him look at her.

“Look at me! Do you see any bees? Do you?”

With a quick smack of his hand he knocked off her hair pin hat.

“I do. Not to worry got the little pest!” He quickly shot a smile at Tony as the priest accidently ducked for cover on top of Sharon.

“I’m so sorry!” Sharon in a huff, quickly scrambled out from under him and shot Steve a dirty look.

The children had jumped up at this point, swatting at bees and grabbing the nearby treats, throwing them across the way at Sharon’s guests. Bucky smirked and wounded up his own ammo, looking to pelt Steve for getting him involved in this to begin with.

“NOT THE CAKE!” Mrs. Sif looked battle ready as she guarded the cake and the table it was on!

Darcy could only watch in feign fright as the battle raged around her. She was thankfully in a perfect blink spot away from the slaughter of treats that flew across the yard. Mr. and Mrs. Odinson, along with their sons Loki and Thor hand joined in the food fight laughing as the frosting coated each other. 

Steve strolled down from the alter and picked up a baseball bat that had been left out.

“Tony, baseball practice!” Tony wounded up and let loose and as Steve swung, aiming for Sharon. She managed to duck just in time and the cupcake smacked Darcy in the face.

The gasps were the only sound in that moment.

Darcy smirked, gathered up the cake and frosting, forming her own ball and let it fly back at Steve.

“Darcy! You’re a lady!” Darcy laughed and picked up another cupcake.

“Forget being a lady! This is the most fun I’ve had in months!” Sharon quickly looked around at her ruined wedding and saw red as she zeroed in on Tony and the other children. Storming up to them, she grabbed Natasha by her arm, sharpened nails digging into the soft flesh.

“Ow! You’re hurting me!”

“You dreadful, monstrous little creatures!” She raised her other hand poised for a strike.

“Take your hands off my children!” Steve gripped her wrist before she could swing and she released Natasha who ran to Darcy’s open arms.

“It’s over Steve! I won’t stay here any longer! I don’t care how much the old man is giving you!” She pulled away her dress tearing as she did she mumbled out curses as she stormed out.

“Well that’s a fine choice of a wife Steven.” Tony behind him, Steve faced Uncle Fury head on.

“I’m sorry, you gave me no time to find anyone else.” He glanced around the ruined wedding and the horrible clash of colors and he let out a long sigh.

“And you’re children, I think boarding school is long overdue! And you, Darcy.” He rounded on her, “you’re as wild as the rest of them.” He turned his nose up at her to face Steve again.

“And damn proud to be! I love them Mr. Fury, which is more than you do.” She stormed passed him and stood by Steve and the children. 

“Insolence. I’d leave you here to rot but I gave my word. Now come along.” Darcy’s face fell and she turned back to the children, tears in her eyes. She bowed her head and took small steps to follow Uncle Fury.

Bruce looked around at the mess he and his siblings had made, and a thought struck him.

“Wait! Uncle Fury, Uncle Fury!” He caught up to them, “You gave your word that if our father remarried this month you’d support us.”

He looked down at him, a scowl on his face.

“I did.”

“So if he marries today, you’ll keep your word.” Fury frowned and turned away again.

“You’re wasting my time!”

“No! No he isn’t!” Tony piped up, catching on to his brother’s thinking. 

“He will marry today!”

The adults let out a collective “What?”

“He’ll marry Darcy!” Jane cried a smile on her face.

“Incest?” Uncle Fury rounded on Darcy. Tony shook his head.

“NO! Darcy isn’t our sister!”

“Not your sister?” He looked at Steve and the children in joined shock “Who is she then?”

“I’m his housekeeper.” Darcy said quietly, looked up at Steve through her long lashes.

Maria ran up to Darcy tugging on her arm, pulling her closer to Steve.

“Darcy do you love papa?” Darcy stumbled but shook her head.

“No of course not. I know my place…it wouldn’t be right…” But seeing Steve’s crestfallen face her resolve died on her lips, “Yes.”

Steve snapped his head up, and Rhodey and Maria pulled him closer to Darcy.

“Papa do you love Darcy?”

“What? That wouldn’t be appropriate…it could never happy, I mean, obviously.” But when Darcy’s blue eyes met his, all he could think of was “Yes.”

Nanny Potts stepped in, and took Darcy by the arm, guiding her away as a cool breeze blew in, washing the yard in white and blowing away the mess. Soft cool snowflakes danced in the air.

“It’s snowing! Snowing in August!” 

“Darcy, for the record, what we said about stepmothers, doesn’t applied to you.” Bruce hugged her legs and she smiled down at him, ruffling his brown curls.

“Come along Darcy.” 

“Oh Nanny Potts, I’m so nervous.”

“Deep breathes.”

“I don’t look like a bride, do I?” The older woman’s eyes twinkled and Darcy felt a sense of relief course through her.

“You will.”

The same breeze danced around Darcy as the pale blue dress she wore faded into a snow-white gown, with long lacy sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, a lace train draping behind her as they walked to the end of the courtyard.

“How’s the reading coming along?” 

“It’s better. But I still haven’t gotten to the end of the story.” Darcy bit her lip as a veil fell over her face.

“No matter. You are the end of the story.”

Nanny Potts took her seat as Bucky stood up offering his arm to her.

“Still a chance to change your mind Doll,” He smiled as he walked her down the aisle.

She smirked as he handed her off to Steve.

“Never.”

Nanny Potts stood up as the priest pronounced them husband and wife, walking away as they shared a kiss.

_Something you should know about the way I work. When you need me, but do not want me, then I must stay. When you want me but no longer need me, then I have to go._

Tony smiled back watching as Nanny Potts disappeared into the snow flurries, the tink of a rattle caught his attention and from the snowflakes their mother’s rattle fell into his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard for me to finish! But I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
